The Loud Kingdom
by Reciter5613
Summary: This is a continuation of the Loud Monster Girls series. After the Louds return to their world, their fantasy selves take lives of their own.
1. Ch1 - A new start

Days after they returned from the fantasy world, Lincoln went and knocked on Lisa's door.

Lisa: (From inside) Come in!

Lincoln entered seeing she was working on the dimensional watch again.

Lincoln: Still working on that?

Lisa: Yeah, don't want to be sucked into another world any time soon. First the fantasy one, then the sci-fi one and don't get me started on the others.

Lincoln: I know. Anyway, I'm curious about something. Do those different worlds still exist even when we left them?

Lisa: I believe so. We also may have left something of ourselves behind.

Lincoln: What does that mean?

Lisa: I'm not sure about it myself but...when we created that world from our accident and entered it we took on different forms. Different bodies for us were somehow created. Our real bodies were left in a void between the worlds.

Lincoln nearly gasped hearing that.

Lincoln: Are you serious?

Lisa: I know this is a shock and I'm not used to this "Sci-fi" talk but I think it's possible. Now here's the thing. When we left that world, we of course reunited with our bodies while leaving the ones in the fantasy world behind.

Lincoln: So, what do you think would happen to those bodies?

Lisa: My guess, they gain full consciousness and became their own people. They would act the same as us but not have our memories outside that world. There is also a chance that even if they didn't get sucked into the world with us some may resemble other people we know.

Lincoln: That makes no sense.

Lisa: To be honest, none of this does. I still can't comprehend all of it.

Lincoln: Well, if this is all true then I hope they will be alright.

* * *

In the fantasy world, the Warrior Lincoln was waking up and found himself on a soft bed in an empty room. He sat up feeling some aching in his head. Then a woman who looked like a doctor came into the room.

Doctor: Ah, you're awake. That's good.

Lincoln: Wha...What happened?

The doctor then sat down on the stool near the bed.

Doctor: Some scouts from the kingdom's royal guard saw a bright light on the top of Silver Mountain. When they went to investigate they found you, their princess and a group of monster girls unconscious.

Lincoln: Huh! Wait, I remember now. We defeated a cult trying to summon a great evil. Then we saw something in a giant mirror and...huh...

Doctor: Tell me, were you and the princess working with those monster girls?

Lincoln: Yeah...they are my allies. I...actually see them as sisters.

Doctor: I see. Well, the royal guard has the monster girls detained because we were not sure if they were the enemy.

Lincoln: What?! You locked them up?!

Doctor: Calm down! I will tell the soldiers they were with you. I'm sure they will set them free. Just get some rest for now.

Lincoln then laid back down as the doctor left. Later, someone else came into the room. Lincoln saw it was the Princess Ronnie-Anne. She goes over to him smiling.

Ronnie-Anne: There you are, my heroic Lame-o.

Lincoln: Good to see you too.

Ronnie-Anne: I don't remember much about what happened but I'm sure I owe you and your allies my life.

Lincoln: Of course. That is my duty as a hero...as far as I know. Of course, I don't remember much about what happened exactly.

Ronnie-Anne: Me either but I don't think it matters. What's important is that we're safe. You and your monster companions will be greatly rewarded.

Lincoln: That sounds great. I wonder if the hero gets a kiss from the princess.

Ronnie-Anne: Don't know. You might have gotten one already if I recall correctly. But just to be safe...

She then went in and kissed him deeply. He let her and they kept it up for a moment until they broke it.

Lincoln: Wow!

Ronnie-Anne: I know. It feels like I don't want to make this public yet but I don't know why. Maybe because your not royalty and some would not accept it. But nuts to them. They can't tell me what to do. Also for some reason, I don't like wearing these dresses. Or at least the skirts. I think I should tell them to redo my wardrobe.

Lincoln: Don't know what say to all that.

Ronnie-Anne: Well, I should get back to my room before they get worried about me. Even worse is if my mother or brother panics again.

Soon, she left to let Lincoln rest.

Later, Lincoln was up and dressed in his armor. He came out of the Inn they were using and came out seeing the several carriages and horses of the royal guard. Then he sees his monster sisters Lori the Lamia, Leni the Centaur, Luna the Harpy, Luan the Ghost, Lynn the Werewolf, Lucy the Vampire, Lana the Goblin, Lola the Mermaid, Lisa the Smile and from a distance Lily the Dragon. They were happy to see him and gave him a group hug.

Lincoln: Happy to see you all safe.

Lola: (On Leni's horseback) No thanks to these soldiers locking us up in cages for no reason!

Ronnie-Anne then came up.

Ronnie-Anne: Sorry about that. They were just being cautious about my safety.

Lori: Literally too cautious.

Lisa: I get the feeling that they are prejudice of monsters like us.

Then a messenger ran up to them.

Messenger: Princess, a letter from your mother the queen requesting your return to the castle. Same with the heroes who saved you.

Ronnie-Anne: Thank you.

Lincoln: I would love to see your kingdom.

Messenger: Unfortunately, your monster allies can't come.

Lynn: What?! Why not?!

Messanger: No offense but some in the kingdom still fear and even despise monsters. Some even think monsters were the cause of the princess's kidnapping.

Lincoln: I see. It would be best not to have them enter a kingdom that hates them. To keep them safe.

Leni: Well that like totally stinks! I was looking forward to seeing the beautiful city.

Messenger: There is a village you all can stay in the meantime. I assure you they are open to your kind.

Lincoln: Don't worry guys. It won't take long. I care for you deeply. Your like sisters to me...although I don't know why.

Lucy: Yeah, and you are like our brother. We also don't know why.

Later, Lincoln and were at the kingdom capital and was brought to the castle. There they went to the throne room to see the queen who looked like Ronnie-Anne's actual mother.

Queen: My daughter, I am happy to see you safe. But what happened to your dress?

Earlier, Ronnie-Anne ripped some of the skirt off.

Ronnie-Anne: I just don't want to wear skirts now. Is that a crime? It isn't is it?

Queen: Well, you can do as you wish. Lincoln, you are a great hero and I would like to reward you with great honor. Come forth.

Lincoln went up to her and got on one knee. The queen then got out a sword and proceeded to knight him.

Queen: I dub thee Sir Lincoln the White.

Lincoln was kind of annoyed that she had named him after his hair but still accepted it. The queen then put the sword away.

Queen: Now rise and accept your new post.

Lincoln then got up.

Queen: I wish for you to act like my daughter's personal bodyguard for what I will request of her.

Lincoln: I will accept.

Ronnie-Anne: Wait, request of me?

Queen: As you may be aware, the relationships between humans and monsters are not going well as we hoped.

Lincoln: I can tell from how your soldier's treated my sisters.

Queen: We recently found new land that we were planning to start a new settlement. We plan to have it a safe haven for peaceful monsters and open-minded humans. I would like you and my daughter to be in charge of this settlement. It may even become your own kingdom if you're successful.

Ronnie-Anne: Whoa! Seriously?

Queen: I know this is a lot to ask for a child to do but I feel you can learn better at being a leader this way. You will grow as your settlement will and you will have Sir Lincoln to guard you and help with Monster relations.

Ronnie-Anne thought of this for a while but then nodded.

Ronnie-Anne: I accept this task. I mean, to be honest, I don't want to be stuck in this castle all my life. I want to do my own thing.

Queen: Don't make me regret this, please. I will send you some supplies to get you started then the rest is up to you. Also, expect your older brother to check in on you from time to time.

Ronnie-Anne: Gotcha!

Queen: Also, you have my blessing if you two become...close.

Ronnie-Anne and Lincoln blushed heavily. The Queen giggled.

Queen: You think I don't notice?

Lincoln: I'm...kind of surprised you would allow your daughter to be with someone that isn't royalty.

Queen: I never believed in that rule as love isn't always found that way.

After that, Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne were off. They picked up their sisters from the nearby village and set off with a convey of carriages to the new land.

Days of traveling later, they arrived at the spot. It was a large field surrounded by forest, mountains and a huge clear lake. Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne got out of their carriage and looked around.

Lincoln: Wow! this is beautiful!

Ronnie-Anne: Can you believe it!? Our own land to do what we want.

Then the sisters ran up excited.

Lori: This is literally the best.

Lynn: Plenty of space to run and train!

Lana: Forest full of animals and resources to build.

Luna: Those mountains are great for my harpy sisters to live.

Lucy: Also the mountains have dark caves for me to dwell in.

Luan: It's a cave new world for you. Hahahaha!

Lola: I will, of course, have my own domain to rule within the lake.

Leni: Oh! I really hope other peaceful monsters come here. This will be a great place to live.

Lisa: This will be an interesting experiment in itself.

Then Lily finally flew to the group. She was now small as a normal baby thanks to a wizard spell. She then landed in Lincoln's arms. She giggled smiling.

Ronnie-Anne: Oh! forget to tell you all! The queen also made you girls part of our council to help monster relations.

Lincoln: So this is the start of a new beginning for us.


	2. Ch2 - Sudden Love

Weeks have passed and the construction of the new settlement was underway. They were focused on making it liveable for both humans and monsters of every kind. Of course, they would need to know more about other monsters cause all they had to go by was who they now call the monster sisters. They had some spread the word around the realm to hopefully get the attention of other peaceful monsters to come and help.

One day, Centaur Leni was trotting down the new stone path enjoying the new town being build seeing it would be beautiful. Then she stopped when she noticed Lori on a stone bridge looking sad. She then went up to Lori.

Leni: Lori?

Lori: Huh? oh, hey Leni.

Leni: You look down. Is something wrong?

Lori: I don't know. I guess...something has been bugging me lately.

Leni: Is it something about your hand keeps doing?

Leni was referring to how Lori's right always looks like it's holding something in it. Her thumb also moves like it was pressing the non-existent thing.

Lori: No, although it is annoying. It's just...it just feels like something in my life is missing. Something I care about dearly and make me feel complete. I didn't want to bring this up cause I didn't want anyone to worry about me.

Leni then went up and hugged Lori from behind.

Leni: Poor thing. You don't have to hide it from us. We would be happy to help you figure this out.

Lori: I know you would but how would you even know how to help me when I don't even know what I'm missing?

Leni: Don't know but I'm sure we try anyway. We hate to see our snake sister sad.

Lori: Aww! That's sweet.

Then they hear a man shouting from the nearby plaza.

Man: Attention! The Prince of the royal family has arrived!

Everyone around the area gathered at the plaza as a royal carriage pulled up. Lincoln and Princess Ronnie-Anne were in from of the crowd awaiting her brother.

Man: Everyone, please welcome the prince of the kingdom's royal family.

Lincoln: (whispers to Ronnie-Anne) I just realized I never head the name of your family's kingdom.

Ronnie-Anne: (whispers back) Somehow I forgot but I think I heard it was...the Casa Empire.

Then out came the prince who looked very familiar to them.

Man: Please welcome Prince Bobby.

Bobby: Hey everyone. Hey Nee-Nee.

Ronnie-Anne: Don't call me that in front of everyone.

From a distance, Lori saw him and something triggered in her. Her heart fluttered and she blushed. She just kept starring at the prince for a bit. But then when he looked in her direction, she panicked and quickly slithered out of the crowd. Leni noticed this and went after her.

Leni looked around for Lori not sure why she ran off like that. But soon she found her under the same bridge from before. She went up to her having trouble not slipping on the wet ground near the river.

Leni: Lori? Are you alright?

Lori: I...don't know to be honest. The second I saw that prince I...

Leni could see her face all red.

Leni: Did you think he was cute? I mean I guess he was.

Lori: Not just that! It felt like...You know I don't believe in love at first sight, right?

Leni: You don't?

Lori: No! I always felt it was that you first meet them and then after a while something builds and...you know.

Leni: I don't...

Lori: Well, something in me literally said he was the one.

Leni: (Gasp for joy) Seriously?!

Lori: But it doesn't seem right. I feel like I should have taken knowing him like...years to get that way. I don't know why I feel that way.

Leni was confused. But then Vampire Lucy appeared hanging on the bridge bottom above them surprising them.

Lori: Ssssss! Lucy! What did we tell you about sneaking up on people?

Lucy: You know I can't help it. Just so you know Lori, that prince you showed up is looking for you.

Lori: What for?

Lucy: No idea. He seemed desperate to see you through.

Lori: Must be a monster-human relation thing. But I'm not sure if I can see him when I feel like this.

Leni then held Lori's hand.

Leni: Stay calm. Close your eyes and take deep breaths.

Lori then did what she said. It went on for a minute until Lori felt calm.

Lori: Okay...I think I'm OK now. Thank you, Leni.

Later, Lori was looking around for the prince. Then she looked around a corner of a house and sees him talking to Lincoln. She then hides behind it getting scarred again. She hears them talking.

Bobby: I don't why but...it feels like I know the girl from somewhere. I need to see her to be sure.

Lincoln: You don't even mind that she's not human?

Bobby: She isn't?

Lincoln: How can you not notice? She's a lamia. You know, I snake woman.

Bobby: Really? I mean I only saw her upper body.

Lincoln: What about her eyes?

Bobby: They seemed odd but still looked nice. Wait, I didn't see for sure if her hair was snakes. Also, would she turn me to stone?

Lincoln: No, your thinking of Gorgons. The worse Lamia would do is nearly crush you with their snake tails.

Bobby: I can live with that.

Lincoln: Good. Anyway, tell me why you really need to see her again.

Bobby: Oh yeah! I'm not sure if I believe love at first sight but...it felt like it when I saw her. It's odd but I felt I've known her somewhere at some time. I asked my servants about this and they think it could be destiny. Or maybe like...we were together in a past life. But I don't know what to think unless I talk to her.

Lori was still hiding but was having several emotions rushing through her head. She was not sure what to make of this herself. It did feel like destiny but at the same time, it didn't seem like anything. She still felt like she didn't know him yet it felt like she did. She was even more unsure of what to do and felt she should run.

Before she could slip away however, She heard Lincoln behind her.

Lincoln: Lori?

Lori: Eeep!

She saw him and Bobby in front of her.

Lori: You found me here?

Lincoln: Kind of hard not to.

He then points out her snake tail was laid out in view where they would see it.

Lori: Dang it.

Bobby: Lori, huh?

Lori was too scared to say anything.

Bobby: Did you not want to see me?

Lori: NO! I mean...I don't know...

Bobby: Oh! You're confused too.

Lincoln: Are you also having Deja vu? I and the others have been having that for a while now.

Bobby: So...you think we have seen each other before?

Lincoln: Maybe.

Bobby: Well, my guards have been confused too cause the kingdom would remember if I dated a monster girl. A very pretty one I might add.

Lori blushed and giggled a bit.

Lori: Oh stop, Boo-Boo Bear.

Bobby: What?

Lori covered her mouth not knowing why she called him that.

Lori: (Muffled) Sorry! I don't know why I...

Bobby: It's alright, babe. What!? Why did I...!?

Lincoln: OK, this is getting weird.

Then they hear something happening from the other side of town.

Lori: What was that?

One of the kingdom soldiers ran up.

Soldier: Prince, we have a problem. Some humans are rioting and vandalizing the monster residental area.

When the group gets there they see humans wreaking the place and shouting hateful things of monsters.

Lincoln: What do you all think you're doing?

Then the human of the rioters with a megaphone answered.

Rioter: We do not want peace with these monsters. The queen is mad to think we humans can live peacefully with these vile creatures.

Lori: We don't mean you harm. We just want to live in peace.

Rioter: How are we supposed to believe that? We know what you monsters are capable of. Some of us lost loved ones to your kind. We refuse to coexist with you scum!

Then someone threw a glass bottle at Lori. Bobby got in front of her and hit it away.

Rioter: What is this? Does the prince also side with them?

Bobby: I do. I don't know why but...I feel very fond of this one. More then I may realize.

Lori blushed hearing him say that.

Rioter: So it's true! This kingdom has gone mad!

Lincoln: That's your opinion. If you don't like it then you don't have to live here.

Rioter: At least we agree on that. We are going to the next kingdom. But we warn you that these monsters will bring your kingdom to ruin.

The rioters left. Lori then went back up to the prince.

Lori: Did you mean what you said?

Bobby: I...think I do. I don't know why I'm drawn to someone I just met but...why not see if something good does happen between us? Maybe have at least one date to see if something really sparks.

Lori really loved hearing that and hugged him.

Lori: I agree, boo-boo-bear! Oh, I mean...

Bobby: I'm fine with you calling me that. Can I call you babe?

Lori: Yes! Literally yes!

Lincoln: I kinda find this gross but in a sibling type a way that I can do my best to tolerate.

Lori: Fine with me.

The princess then came up.

Ronnie-Anne: Same here. But you know, this human-monster relationship could do good with our race relations. Of course, we will enrage those people against monsters.

Bobby: Yeah. We best have defenses for those monster haters. Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if there are hostile monsters who hate humans.

Lincoln: A problem to worry about later.

Bobby: Right! Where should our date be? I'm thinking...

Lori & Bobby: That spicy food place two blocks from here!

They were surprised that they both said that at once but then laughed.


	3. Ch3 - To the Sea

At the side of the lake, a tent was up. Within it was a bathtub where Mermaid Lola was sleeping. She then woke up yawning.

Lola: Ahh! Another day.

Then something on her tiara glowed. It was a pink shell-shaped gem given to her by the Kingdom's court wizard to help her get around better. As it glowed, her mermaid tail glowed a bright light. When the light faded, she had human legs with a pink bikini bottom and pink scaly wrap skirt. She then got out of the tub and on her new feet putting on some slippers.

Lola: Ah! This magic is working well. How I wish I had this before. Then I could have not been helpless. Rrrr!

Then she covered her nose smelling something foul. Then she saw it was just Lana coming in.

Lana: Hey sis.

Lola: Seriously, can you at least wash up before visiting me?

Lana: I wash with mud if that's what you mean. Anyway, how are you doing with this tent?

Lola: Fine but I really need a perfect home for a perfect mermaid princess.

Lana: I know you want a place in the lake but as we said before none of us know how to build a house underwater.

Lola: I know but I'm getting cramps in that bathtub and I can't get my beauty sleep on the lake's rock bottom.

Lana: Do you really need to sleep in water?

Lola: Well duh! You know I can't last too long without water. Especially when sleeping.

Lana: I really want to help you since we have kind of a...

Lola: Twin sister kind of vibe? Cause I oddly feel that way too.

Lana: You do? Even if we're different in...?

Lola: Status and hygiene?

Lana: I was gonna say species.

Lola: Believe me, I would not think of a goblin as a sister when we met let alone a twin sister. But something about you seems like that. It's odd.

Lana: Like how Lori hooked up with that prince?

Lola: Exactly. But why dwell on it?

Lincoln then came in.

Lincoln: Good news for once, Lola! We got word that some mermaids were spotted in the ocean near here!

Lola: (Gasp) Really?!

Later that day, Lola was on one of the kingdom's ships with Lincoln and .

Lincoln: So you get the plan, right? You are to make contact with the mermaids here and let them know we are friendly.

Lola: Yeah! Hopefully, they can build a home in the lake for me.

Ronnie-Anne: Just think about what to say. Make sure they don't get the wrong idea.

Lola: Yeesh! Do you have no faith in me? I got this!

Lola then jumped off the side of the ship. She dived into the water and her legs magically transformed back into a mermaid tail. She then started swimming down deep into the ocean enjoying the scenery.

Lola: Ah! So beautiful.

She then sees what looked like mer-people and went towards them.

Lola: Hey!

But they then pointed tridents at her making her stop.

Lola: Whoa! No need for those!

?: We do!

Then one mermaid looking her age came forward. She had orange hair with a teal bow, with teal top and tail.

?: I am princess Lindsey Sweetwater.

Lola didn't know why but she hated her already.

Lola: Well, I am princess Lola of the Loud kingdom. I'm new in these waters.

Lindsey: We figured. Your pink scales are not native to these parts. Also, we saw you coming off that human ship.

Lola: You got a problem with that?

Lindsey: Of course we do. Land dwellers have been throwing their garbage in our waters for the last few months.

Lola: Really? Well, it's not my guys. We just started our kingdom around a month ago and this is our first time visiting this ocean.

Lindsey: I likely story. You got some way to prove it's not your guys?

Lola was not sure what to say there.

Lindsey: Didn't think so. Tell your land dweller friends they have an hour to either prove they are not the ones lettering our waters or leave before we have to take action.

Lola soon went back to the ship explaining the situation. Later on, Lola back in her landform was talking with Lincoln and in the captain's quarters.

Lola: I don't know why but I just do not like that Lindsey! But anyway, who do you think could be the humans littering the ocean?

Ronnie-Anne: It could be anyone. There are other kingdom's that might not be too far from ours. I was actually expecting them to try and invade.

Lincoln: But they might also try to make peace with us too.

Ronnie-Anne: Lincoln, these days every kingdom invades smaller ones for land and stuff.

Lola: Well, we need to prove we are not the ones disrespecting the ocean. How else am I gonna get my lake home!? Oh, and make peace with our kingdom too.

Lincoln: All heart you are. Once we find out the culprits then we will think of something.

Then someone yelled from the deck which got the others' attention and they ran out of the room to the deck. They spy another boat nearby and went up. It was clearly different from their meaning they were from another kingdom. When they came up to the boat they could see a lot of garbage on it. The people on the boat were shady and led by a middle-aged mustached man.

?: Hey there. Be lucky we didn't shoot you on site. I'm Flippy and were busy so state your business.

Lincoln: I am Lincoln the White and we are from the newly found Loud kingdom. We came to see the mermaids of this ocean.

Flippy: Ha! Well, you're not gonna see them soon. Another nearby kingdom hired us to dump this trash over the mermaid's place to try and kill them.

Lincoln: What?! Why would they do that?

Flippy: They really hate monsters and do whatever to get rid of all of them. Not that we care so long as we get paid. Of course, so far we haven't figured out where exactly their home is. Something I wish they told us before.

Lincoln: This is not right!

Lola: Heck yeah it's not! How dare you try to wipe out my people! I mean some of them I can do without but not all of them!

Flippy: Not like you can stop us. These waters are not of any territory and it's not like the mermaids can defend themselves on the service.

Ronnie-Anne: Then we will defend them from you!

Flippy: Really? Ha! You fire your cannons then we will fire ours. At this distance, we both go down.

Lincoln: I didn't think I was going to use this but...

Lincoln then got what looked like a warhorn and blew it. The sound was heard far. Then in the sky looked like several birds coming. But then up close they were clearly Luna and her harpy sisters.

Flippy: What in the heck!?

Lincoln: The Loud kingdom lives peacefully with monsters. That means protecting together.

Lola: TEAR THEM TO BITS!

The harpies then attacked the ship. Flippy's group did not prepare for an aerial attack. Soon they bailed sailing away.

Ronnie-Anne: That deals with them.

Lola: Wait, we still don't have proof that...

Luna: No worries, Lols!

Luna came flying with a merman tied up. She placed it on the deck and untied him.

Merman: Thank you! They were holding me on that ship till your flying friend found me.

Lincoln: Why were you on that ship?

Merman: I was swimming close and heard things they didn't want to get out. They said they were hired by the human kingdom of Ivcia I think. They didn't want anyone knowing they were connected.

Ronnie-Anne: So they're the ones who hate monsters. We need to decide what to do about this.

Lincoln: Yes but first let's deal with the mermaids.

Lola then returned to the sea with the merman and confronted Lindsey again. They explained what happened with the merman confirmed that it was the truth.

Lindsey: So your land-dwelling friends are not the ones littering our waters but hired hands of this Ivcia kingdom?

Lola: Exactly! We are now considering patrolling this part of the water to keep them from continuing. It does risk us getting into a war but we felt it was inevitable considering Ivcia hates monsters.

Lindsey: I admit I see an alliance to protect the surface of the waters could be beneficial. But if you are to do this then we must have a say. You did say the Loud kingdom has a lake, right? We demand an embassy build in it so we can keep in touch.

Lola: That's fine if you also make a home for me. It was my personal goal anyway

Lindsey: Fine if it keeps you away. I prefer not having you around here.

Lola: Oh, I don't like you either! Don't know why but I hated to look at you from the start.

They both gave an angry glare at each other before parting ways.

Lola did feel good about getting a proper mermaid home but she was also worried about Ivcia. It was clear they hated monsters and wanted them all dead. What would their Loud kingdom do against them if they end up in war?


End file.
